I Don't Need a Man
by Black Key
Summary: Tan Hangeng, pebisnis muda berwajah tampan ini lahir dari rahim seorang namja tapi ia tak pernah tertarik pada namja juga seperti appa-nya, bahkan saat Kim Heechul seorang namja berwajah sangat cantik mengodanya pun tak membuatnya tertarik. Lalu bagaimana jadinya saat ia di perkosa namja atau memperkosa namja? HanChul, PWP, Rape. For Hangeng & Black Key B'day.


Tittle: I Don't Need a Man.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

HanChul

Chap: OneShort

Genre: PWP, NC, Drama, Romance.

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Tan Hangeng, pebisnis muda berwajah tampan ini lahir dari rahim seorang namja tapi ia tak pernah tertarik pada namja juga seperti appa-nya, bahkan saat Kim Heechul seorang namja berwajah sangat cantik mengodanya pun tak membuatnya tertarik. Lalu bagaimana jadinya saat ia di perkosa namja atau memperkosa namja?

_o0o_

Di atas ranjang single dengan spray berwarna putih gading itu terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tegap, berdada bidang dan berwajah tampan tengah terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tadi. Kedua lengannya ia sampirkan pada besi-besi kepala ranjang yang tak terlalu tinggi dan tak lupa tali-tali tebal mengikat erat kedua tangannya tadi. Bahkan kedua kakinya pun terikat erat dengan posisi saling menyebar membentuk huruf V. Tubuh sempurna namja tampan tadi terekspos bebas tanpa selembar benang pun yang menutupinya. Kedua mata namja tadi tertutup rapat pertanda ia sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ugh..." Erang sang namja yang tampak mulai meraih kesadarannya kembali setelah beberapa jam lamanya ia tertidur. Kedua kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampakan kedua iris berlensa contact berwarna hijaunya yang tersembunyi.

Namja tampan tadi yang tak lain adalah Hangeng atau lebih tepatnya Tan Hangeng putra tunggal Tan Zhoumi dan Tan Henry pengusaha terkenal di China itu mulai meraih kesadarannya. Kedua matanya yang terbuka menatap ke seluruh ruanga meter dimana dirinya kini berada. Tak banyak benda di dalam ruangan tadi, hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang single size, dua buah jendela geser besar yang tertutup di samping kiri ranjang, satu set meja belajar di sebelah kanan ranjang di tambah sebuah sofa panjang di seberang meja belajar tadi serta sebuah lemari kecil, lalu terdapat dua buah pintu tak jauh dari sofa dan meja yang Hangeng yakini itu pintu masuk dan kamar mandi. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit gelap, hari sudah tampak sore dengan cahaya jingga masuk melalui jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden tipis berwarna putih, sedangkan lampu belum tampak di hidupkan.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Hangeng pada diri sendiri saat ia sadar dirinya tengah berada di tempat yang tak di kenalnya. Hangeng mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya yang pegal tapi tali-tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya membuat ia tak bisa banyak berkutat, dan saat itulah Hangeng sadar dirinya tengah terikan erat dalam keadaan naked tanpa pakaian, tanpa selimut, tanpa kain, dan tanpa benang barang selembar pun.

"I-ini..." Hangeng tampak panik, ia berontak mengakibatkan bunyi keras pada ke kepala ranjang akibat ia yang memberontakan tubuhnya mencoba untuk melepas tali-tali tadi, tapi sayangnya tali-tali itu tak mau terlepas dengan mudah dan yang ada tangannya bertambah pegal serta terlihat sedikit lecet.

"Ugh... Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Hangeng yang terlihat lelah berontak. Ia kembali melihat kesekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan siapa pelaku yang telah mengikat tubuhnya di ranjang dalam keadaan naked. Nihil, tak ada seorang pun di ruangan tadi selain dirinya, tapi kedua telinganya mendengar bunyi dari salah satu pintu di samping kanannya. Suara itu seperti suara shower yang tengah menyala. Mungkinkah ada seseorang di dalam sana? Dan mungkin orang itu pelaku yang sudah mengikatnya seperti ini, pikir Hangeng dalam hati.

"Hei! Kau ada di dalam sana?! Kau mendengarku?!" Teriak Hangeng sambil kembali mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya, "Aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana, jadi keluarlah! Tunjukan dirimu, Brengsek!" Kesal Hangeng karena tali-tali itu tak mau lepas dari tubuhnya, yang ada tali tadi malah terasa semakin erat mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" Hangeng mengerakan tubuhnya kasar saking kesalnya ia membuat suara gesekan keras pada ranjang tempat tidurnya.

KRREEEKKKK!

Salah satu pintu terbuka, Hangeng berhenti berontak lalu mencoba menatap seseorang yang keluar dari pintu tadi hanya dengan mengunakan bathrob putih yang menutupi bahu hingga lututnya. Hangeng tak bisa melihat siapa seseorang itu karena gelapnya kamar tapi dari siluetnya ia tahu itu sosok seorang namja.

"Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Tanya Hangeng pada namja yang terdiam di depan pintu sana dengan nada tinggi tanda ia sedang kesal, namja tadi tak membalas pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap namja tadi sambil berjalan ketengah ruangan, suara namja itu sedikit familiar di telinga Hangeng tapi ia tak mengingat jelas siapa pemilik suara tadi.

PIK!

Lampu kamar di hidupkan oleh namja tadi, kamar yang tadinya gelap pun berubah jadi terang hingga Hangeng bisa melihat jelas wajah namja yang bisa di katakan telah menculiknya itu. Hangeng tampak kaget melihat namja tadi yang terlihat cantik di atas rata-rata itu.

"Kau... Kim Heechul." Ucap Hangeng yang telah mengenali siapa namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ne sanjangnim, ini aku Kim Heechul," Balas namja cantik bernama Heechul tadi sambil mengeringkan rambut hitam sebahunya yang basah setelah mandi, "Sepertinya aku tak bisa memanggilmu sanjangnim lagi ne setelah kau memecatku dari perusahaanmu sebulan yang lalu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau aku panggil Hangeng saja atau Hannie mungkin. Ah, sepertinya Hannie lebih terdengar intim, jadi aku akan memanggilmu Hannie mulai saat ini." Ucap Heechul lagi.

Kim Heechul, namja cantik berambut hitam sebahu, berbibir tajam dan berpenampilan jauh dari kata manly tadi merupakan mantan sekertaris Hangeng di kantornya. Hangeng memecat Heechul sebulan yang lalu karena ia gerah dengan perilaku namja cantik yang mengodanya secara terang-terangan itu. Sudah banyak cara yang Heechul lakukan untuk merayunya dan itu membuatnya tak tenang karena itulah ia memecat Heechul. Asal kalian tahu saja, Hangeng itu straight jadi wajar saja bila dia tak suka di goda Heechul yang notabene-nya adalah seorang namja.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan! Lepaskan aku!" Terlihat urat-urat leher Hangeng yang menyembul pertanda ia sedang sangat kesal dan marah pada namja cantik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berdosa.

"Aku sudah susah-susah membawamu kemarin dan mengikatmu kau malah minta di lepaskan begitu saja." Balas Heechul dengan nada manja seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa dan masih tetap mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau, brengsek! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua! Jangan main-main padaku!" Ucap Hangeng kesal dengan nada tinggi seraya menatap Heechul tajam.

"Aku tak sedang main-main padamu, Hannie," Heechul menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengeringkan rambut lalu menatap kearah Hangeng, di tatapnya tubuh polos yang baginya sangat sempurna itu tanpa berkedip membuat sang namja tampan yang di tatap jengah dan tak nyaman. Siapa coba yang akan nyaman bila tubuh polosmu di tatap penuh nafsu oleh orang yang tak kau suka. Tak ada bukan, begitu pula dengan Hangeng, "Kalau kau bertanya apa yang ingin ku lakukan padamu. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu. Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu di kantor dan tak memiliki waktu bersenang-senang jadi dengan senang hati aku akan menghiburmu." Ucap Heechul seraya beranjak mendekati Hangeng lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Heechul menyilangkan kakinya membuat ujung bathrob-nya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha putih mulunya pada Hangeng yang sayangnya tak membuat namja tampan tadi bernafsu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, jangan bermain-main denganku Heechul. Cepat lepaskan tali-tali ini!" Perintah Hangeng sambil mengerakan kasar tubuhnya. Heechul tampak tak berniat menangapi perkataan Hangeng tadi.

"Tenanglah Hannie, kalau kau terus berontak begitu kau malah akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Ucap Heechul sambil membelai wajah Hangeng. Hangeng mencoba menghindari tangan Heechul yang menyentuh wajahnya tapi Heechul tak kehilangan akal. Namja cantik tadi malah mengelus leher lalu dada Hangeng dengan gerakan mengoda yang namja tampan tadi benci, "Tubuhmu benar-benar seperti yang ku bayangkan Hannie. Sempurna dan sangat mengoda." Bisik Heechul di telinga Hangeng dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus dada dan perut sixpacks Hangeng.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku, Kim Heechul. Atau kau akan menyesal karena telah menyentuku." Ucap Hangeng seraya menatap Heechul tajam tapi sedikit pun ancaman Hangeng tadi membuat namja cantik di depannya takut. Heechul malah menyeringai pada Hangeng.

"Aku jadi malah ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kalau aku menyentuhmu lebih," Ucap Heechul santai lalu memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Hangeng tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya tadi saat Hangeng memalingkan wajahnya. Heechul tersenyum sinis melihat Hangeng yang tampak menolak sentuhannya, "Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa memasang wajah jijikmu itu dan terus menolakku kali ini." Ucap Heechul menantang Hangeng.

"Kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Hangeng menatap Heechul horror saat namja cantik tadi mulai berani berbuat lebih padanya. Heechul mengelus tubuh naked Hangeng seraya mengecupi leher namja tampan tadi. Di kecup, jilat dan hisapnya perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Hangeng, Heechul membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana yang tentu saja akan mudah di lihat orang-orang dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Salah satu tangan namja cantik tadi memilin nipple kiri Hangeng membuat sang namja tampan mulai merasakan nikmatnya permainan yang baru Heechul mulai.

"Hentikan Heechul! Hentikan!" Bentak Hangeng yang terlihat mulai gelisah akibat ulah namja cantik yang bersikap acuh padanya saat ini. Heechul mencoba menulikan telinganya dari teriakan penolakan Hangeng dan mencoba tetap fokus memberikan kenikmatan pada sang namja tampan, "Heechul kumohon hentikan ini. Ini hal yang salah, tak seharusnya kita melakukan ini. Kau dan aku sama-sama namja Heechul. Kalau kau menginginkannya maka lakukanlah dengan yeoja bukan dengan namja. Jadi kumohon hentikan lelucon ini." Pinta Hangeng tapi Heechul tak menghiraukannya, namja cantik tadi terlihat asik mengecupi leher dan bahu Hangeng menciptakan beberapa kissmark di sana.

"Ugh!" Hangeng mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Heechul menjilat nipple kanannya lalu mengigitnya kecil dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut namja cantik tadi. Heechul menghisap kuat nipple Hangeng membuat sang namja tampan mati-matian menahan desahannya yang hampir keluar dengan bebasnya. Kalau boleh berkata jujur, permainan mulut Heechul benar-benar sangat nikmat. Dan Hangeng yang merupakan namja sehat tentu saja mulai terangsang, kedua nipple-nya sudah mengeras sekarang dan kejantanannya sudah setengah tegang akibat ulah Heechul tapi walau pun sentuhan Heechul sangat nikmat Hangeng tak bisa menikmatinya begitu saja karena yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan itu seorang namja bukan yeoja.

"Kumohon hentikan! Yack! Hentikan Kim Heechul!" Bentak Hangeng sambil memberontakan tubuhnya panik saat tangan Heechul membelai turun kearah kejantanannya yang setengah menegang, "Hentikan! Heechul Hentikan!" Teriak Hangeng panik, Heechul mengelus perlahan kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut merespon sentuhan namja cantik tadi.

"Waeyo? Kau tampak ketakutan sekali Hannie. Kau tak menyukai sentuhanku?" Tanya Heechul seraya meraih kejantanan Hangeng lalu mengurutnya dengan perlahan membuat benda besar dan panjang tadi mulai mengeras dan berdiri menantang.

"Ugh! Kau pikir namja normal mana yang akan suka di sentuh oleh namja juga! Hentikan perbuatanmu Heechul!" Bentak Hangeng yang masih memberontakan tubuhnya. Heechul menyeringai kecil.

"Kau terus menolak sentuhanku tapi tetap saja penismu menegang," Balas Heechul memainkan kejantanan Hangeng, sedangkab sang namja tampan terlihat mengigit bibirnya mencoba meredam desahannya yang ingin keluar. Kocokan dan remasan tangan Heechul pada kejantanannya membuat Hangeng benar-benar gila dan tak tahan tapi ego dan akal sehatnya masih bekerja.

"Hentikan kumohon." Ucap Hangeng lemas, ia tak lagi memberontak. Tenaganya banyak berkuras, tubuhnya memanas dengan cepat dan nafsunya sudah tak terbendung lagi tapi Hangeng tak ingin kalah dari godaan Heechul dengan mudah.

"Aku heran padamu, kenapa kau terus menolakku. Memang apa kurangnya aku Hannie? Aku cantik bahkan kecantikanku mengalahkan kecantikan yeoja, tubuhku juga bagus dan aku yakin bisa memuaskanmu. Lalu apa kurangnya aku? Kau terus saja menolakku." Tanya Heechul lalu mengecupi dada Hangeng dengan tangan yang masih bekerja di bawah sana.

"Kau itu namja Heechul sama denganku walau secantik apa pun kau. Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis sepertimu." Ucap Hangeng sambil menahan erangannya. Heechul menghentikan kecupannya di dada Hangeng lalu menatap namja tampan tadi.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku namja, toh aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan lagi bukankah kau lahir dari rahim seorang namja bukan. Umma-mu, Nyonya Henry, bukankah dia namja. Walau aku namja aku bisa memberimu anak, aku bisa hamil seperti umma-mu. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan?" Balas Heechul.

"Aku bukan appa-ku dan aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan namja." Jawab Hangeng.

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Heechul sambil menayap mata Hangeng.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya secara langsung?" Tanya Hangeng balik membuat Heechul menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengocok kejantanan Hangeng. Tatapan Heechul pada Hangeng perlahan berubah sendu.

"Begitu," Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum tipis. Heechul merasa sakit di bagian dadanya mengetahui fakta Hangeng membencinya, "Kau boleh membenciku tapi kau harus selalu ingat kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Heechul dingin lalu membuka bathrob-nya dan membuang benda tadi ke lantai. Hangeng membelalakan matanya melihat ulah Heechul. Kini tubuh namja cantik tadi tampak polos di depan matanya, ia bisa melihat setiap inci tubuh putih mulus Heechul yang sayangnya tak bisa membuatnya tergoda.

"Yack! Kau mau apa Kim Heechul!" Panik Hangeng saat Heechul naik ke atas ranjang lalu berdiri mengangkanginya. Hangeng bisa melihat kejantanan Heechul yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari kejantanannya itu menegang sempurna di depan wajahnya.

"Menjadikan aku milikmu!" Balas Heechul dingin lalu mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kejantanan Hangeng. Heechul meraih benda keras dan panjang tadi, mengocoknya sesaat lalu mengarahkan ujung kejantanan Hangeng tepat di bibir hole-nya yang terasa gatal minta segera di isi.

"Yack! Heechul jangan gila! Hentikan ini segera!" Hangeng memberontakan tubuhnya lagi membuat Heechul sedikit susah memasukkan kejantanan Hangeng ke dalam hole-nya. Heechul tak ambil pusing dengan Hangeng yang terus berontak, ia terus mencoba memasukan benda besar, keras dan panjang itu walau berkali-kali gagal.

"ARRGGGHHHHTTTTT!" Erang keduanya saat Heechul berhasil memasukan kejantanan Hangeng ke dalam hole-nya dengan paksa, terlihat setetes air mata mengalir dari manik Heechul. Bahkan dari dalam hole namja cantik tadi keluar sedikit darah yang mengalir di kedua paha dalam Heechul, darah tadi juga membasahi kejantanan dan paha Hangeng. Tampaknya bibir hole Heechul sobek akibat kejantanan Hangeng yang besar memaksa masuk tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh, kau gila Heechul! Keluarkan! Keluarkan milikku dari dalam tubuhmu!" Bentak Hangeng pada Heechul yang tengah menahan sakit seraya memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Heechul membuka kedua manik indahnya tadi lalu menatap Hangeng dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidakkah kau merasa nikmat berada di dalam tubuhku Hannie? Terasa sangat rapat bukan? Kau orang pertama yang merengut kesucianku." Balas Heechul yang mulai mengerakan tubuhnya keatas membuat kejantanan Hangeng keluar dari dalam hole-nya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu dengan cepat Heechul menerjangkan tubuhnya ke bawah membuat kejantanan Hangeng bergerak masuk menyentuh prostat-nya dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Ugh! Aahh..." Erang Heechul, ia menghentikan pergerakannya yang baru ia mulai tadi saat tubuhnya bergetar karena kejantanan Hangeng yang mengenai prostat-nya. Heechul mencoba menikmat getaran yang tercipta sedangkan Hangeng terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja, dinding-dinding hole Heechul meremas kejantanannya dengan kuat membuat ia tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Penis-mu besar dan keras sekali Hannie, rasanya sangat nikmat aaahhh... aaahhh... uuggghhh... aaahhh..." Heechul mengerakan tubuhnya lagi seraya mengerang keras membuat Hangeng susah untuk bertahan.

"Eegghhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... Uugghh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahh... Penis-mu hebat Hannie. Dia mengobok-obok lubangku dengan ganas, lubangku rasanya penuh sekali aaahhhh... aaahhh... aaahhh..." Heechul mencoba mengeluarkan semua dirty talk-nya agar Hangeng semakin terangsang sambil terus mengerakan tubuhnya dengan lumayan cepat.

"Ugh!" Hangeng tak tahan sesekali ia mendesah, rasanya terlalu nikmat. Lubang Heechul terasa sempit melahap kejantanannya.

"Hann... aaahhh... aaahh..." Heechul menumpukan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Hangeng sambil terus mengerakan tubuhnya naik-turun membuat kejantanan Hangeng keluar-masuk dalam hole sempitnya, "Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahh... Hangeng... aaahh... aaahh... kau merasakannya bukan aaahhh... aaahhh... lubang laparku melahap penis besarmu aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh..." Heechul mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hangeng lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja tampan tadi. Heechul menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hangeng lalu melumatnya, awalnya Hangeng menolak tapi ia terus memaksa sambil menahan kepala namja tampan tadi. Lidah Heechul bermain di dalam rongga mulut Hangeng, mengobok-obok isi di dalamnya sedangkan di bawah sana kejantanan Hangeng yang mengobok-obok lubangnya.

"Aaahhhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahh..." Heechul mengerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat seraya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri saat ia merasa hampir klimaks, Hangeng mengerang merasakan kejantanannya di remas hole Heechul, "Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh kau hebat Hannie aaahhh... aaahhh... penis-mu hebat aaahhh... aaahhh... oh besarnya aaahhh... aaahhh... nikmat aaahhh... aaahhh... aku tak atah aaahhh... aaahhhh... HANGENG!" Erang Heechul keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dinding hole-nya meremas kejantanan Hangeng sangat ketat membuat namja tampan tadi hampir sampai. Nafas Heechul terengah-engah, tangannya basah oleh cairannya sendiri begitu pula dengan dada Hangeng yang kini di penuhi cairan kental berwarna putih susu dan berbau khas itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Han, kau membuatku lemas tapi kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan membuatmu keluar juga." Bisik Heechul pada Hangeng yang tengah mengigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan dinding hole Heechul pada kejantanannya. Heechul memeluk tubuh Hangeng sambil mengerakan tubuhnya lagi. Erangan dan dirty talk kembali terdengar di ruangan sempit itu selama beberapa saat kemudian hingga erangan panjang dari bibir keduanya mengakhiri permainan keduanya.

Heechul mendapatkan klimaks keduanya sesaat setelah Hangeng menyemburkan benihnya di rahim Heechul. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah setelah kegiatan melelahkan yang mereka lakukan, dengan manja Heechul menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hangeng tanpa menghiraukan dada namja tampan tadi yang belepotan dengan cairannya sendiri.

"Aku lelah, kau hebat Hannie." Ucap Heechul mengecup bibir terbuka Hangeng.

"Kau puas. Sekarang lepaskan aku," Ucap Hangeng dingin, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lalu melepas tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Hangeng tanpa mengeluarkan milik namja tampan tadi dari dalam hole-nya, "Sekarang menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Kau membuatku jijik." Sambung Hangeng.

Deg!

Bagaikan tertusuk panah, dada Heechul terasa sakit saat mendengar perkataan Hangeng tadi. Sebisa mungkin Heechul tak menghiraukannya dan memasang senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Aku lelah Hannie, ayo tidur bersama." Ucap Heechul manja dan kembali memeluk Hangeng tapi namja tampan tadi malah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole yang telah penuh dengan sperma-nya sendiri lalu beranjak memunguti pakaiannya yang tersampir di sofa.

"Kau mengeluarkan sperma-mu banyak sekali di dalam, Hannie." Ucap Heechul ceria sambil merasakan hole-nya yang becek dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Sedangkan Hangeng tengah memasang pakaiannya setelah membersihkan dadanya dari cairan Heechul dengan handuk basah yang namja cantik tadi gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Jangan pernah kau tunjukan lagi wajah menjijikanmu itu di depanku kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu dan anggap hari ini tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita." Ucap Hangeng dingin seraya memunggungi Heechul, setelahnya Hangeng langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi sambil membanting pintu. Heechul tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan terakhir Hangeng.

"Mengangap semuanya tak pernah terjadi, huh? Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Heechul seraya menatap telapak tangannya yang terkotori oleh sperma Hangeng dan sedikit darahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Heechul tersenyum sinis tapi air mata mengalir deras dari kedua maniknya. Ia terisak tanpa suara.

_o0o_

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Namja tampan berkedudukan direktur itu tampak duduk di balik meja kerjanya seraya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit setelah membaca artikel yang isinya sama di beberapa majalah dan surat kabar, artikel yang memuat tentang dirinya tentu saja.

"Kim Heechul! Beraninya namja jalang itu!" Ucap Hangeng murka lalu membuang semua majalah dan surat kabar di atas meja kerjanya ke tong sampah lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang kantornya, ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa meredakan emosinya saat ini juga.

_**KEHIDUPAN RAHASIA PEBISNIS MUDA TAN HANGENG.**_

_Kehidupan rahasia pewaris Tan Corp, Tan Hangeng terbuka. Pria berusia 28 tahun ini sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi seorang ayah, kini sang kekasih yang di ketahui bernama Kim Heechul (25) yang dulu pernah menjadi sekertaris pribadinya tengah mengandung lima minggu. Kabar gembira ini tentu saja banyak mengundang tanda tanya. Pasalnya kedua pemuda ini belum terikan tali pernikahan. Di kabarkan pula Hangeng tak menginginkan bayi itu dan memaksa Heechul mengugurkannya. Apa lagi Heechul mengaku Hangeng-lah yang memaksanya berhubungan intim, dan selama mereka berhubungan Hangeng selalu mengasarinya. Belum ada klarifikasi apa pun dari pihak Tan Hangeng atas kebenaran semua berita tersebut._

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 23 Januari 2013, 10.31 PM.

Sudah sebulan ga update, Dean masih dalam masa hiatus mungkin selesai di akhir bulan nanti tapi untuk hari ini pengecualian. Hari ini spesial, karena Hangeng Oppa ultah dan Dean sendiri juga ultah yg ke-20 jadi untuk merayakannya bakal ada beberapa ff dari dean di tambah dengan beberapa teaser ff yang bakal Dean update setelah hiatus nanti. Tak terasa udah 3 tahun 1 bulan Dean jadi author.

The last, Happy B'day for Tan Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung Super Junior & Me. And please comment di setiap ff Dean yg kalian baca, Gomawo for All.


End file.
